A user's web browsing history is a rich data source representing a user's implicit and explicit interests and intentions. A user's web browsing history can contain information at varying levels of abstraction about the user's ongoing tasks, which makes it a valuable resource. A user's harvested web browsing history can be used to personalize webpages that the user visits.